


New Super Danganronpa 2

by Twogamegg



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Rewrite, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twogamegg/pseuds/Twogamegg
Summary: This work is a rewrite of Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and the lore of Danganronpa, in general. This story is completely different from the original Danganronpa minus general characters and story settings, so viewing the original stories is recommended, but not required! This story stars a mysterious main character with no name, and his one mission? To find a way into Hope's Peak Academy for the gifted in any way he can...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is the author's original telling of this story, and character designs, traits, plot elements, and the like, may be completely different from the original.

A man is sitting in his home, a bright TV overlooking him, playing the same show he's seen a hundred times. He didn't mind, of course, he never had- it made the person next to him happy, so it did not matter whether he watched it just once, or a thousand times.

You do not know who this man is, but that is quite all right. You will grow acquainted. You do not know his name yet, but as his story is told, it will come to you as it did to him. He is important, much more important than this scene you see here. To you, this seems like a normal scene, something any normal couple would do, but to him, it is so much more. It is the story of his triumph, his struggles, every little scar, and slash, and wound that he had ever faced. To you, he is simply just a man, sitting with someone else, watching a TV show you've never heard of.

**Welcome to Super Danganronpa 2.**


	2. Wake Up

Pain. Indescribable, horrible pain, seething through my skull, my eyes too heavy to move, blood flowing freely from my head to my shoulders. I attempt to jolt myself awake, but I can't seem to move, my arms and legs limp, numb. The only thing I can move, although it is ever-so-slightly, is my neck. My spine shoots pain all the way up to my throat every time I nudge to the side, but it was something. I hear my heart beating hard against my chest, cycling blood throughout my body, letting it spew out of the gash in my head, veins dumping their hard work onto my clothes, but at least I'm still alive. Well, at least, I think I am.

* * *

I open my eyes a little more, trying my best to crane my neck in a way where the blood avoids my eyes, that of which were already welling up. My vision obscured by from the tears and the smoke, I attempt to make out a figure right in front of me, bent down to examine my face.

> ???: Hello?

I attempt to speak, but the words fall right out of my mouth, crashing to the ground in an exhale of spit and smoke. I can't say a word, and I think they know that.

> ???: Are you okay? Are you still alive? Can you, at least, uh-- nod?

I attempt to nod in a way where my spine won't break, but the pain still seethes regardless as I begin to regain control of my faint sense of what limbs are. I still cannot speak, and the sores that swelled on my body traps me into shock, but the delirium lessens the pain enough to begin to ignore it.

> ???: Oh, thank God. I genuinely thought you were dead. I can tell that you're hurt, so-- Here's an ice pack. It's, um, slightly melted, but uh-- I think it'll help a little.

> * * *

They place an icepack on my arm, and the sudden cold makes my shoulder tighten from the sensation, but the feeling was welcoming. I appreciated an absence of pain in my thoughts, and the icepack took up a good chunk of my processing. I attempt to thank them, but my words come out a watery groan of an ancient radiator, instead of human words. They smile, anyway.

> ???: Take it easy, now. I'll help you get up when you feel like it. We're in no real danger, at least not right now.

Finally, I can twitch my hand some. I can't quite move my fingers, but it's a start. I notice that the broken shards of glass in my face are glasses, and I likely needed them to see. I shifted enough up to gaze at the figure to get a little more knowledge on what they looked like, and from what I could make out of them, they were a short, young girl with pinkish-purple hair. She wore a kind of small braid in her hair that ran across her face, and was wearing what seemed to be a standard Academy outfit. Her face was soft, and focused, covered in dirt and soot. She took the glasses off of my face, and wiped the blood around my eyes, with a rugged, leathery glove. It was warm with the heat of her hand, however the warmth was a welcome feeling compared to the fresh blood drying on my face. I was finally able to croak out a couple words.

> _Me:_ Th-Thank you...
> 
> ???: You can speak? Awesome! Or, uh-- You're getting better.

> * * *

I lifted, or at least, attempted to lift myself up. I tripped over my legs, but now I wasn't slouched on a brick wall dripping with my own blood. My spine popped and groaned at every movement, made of porcelain and snapped at every edge. The woman attempted to assist me, but my body was still too stiff to move, a sack of meat and bones with no sense to them.

> ???: Oh, um! By the way, my name is _Kyoko Kirigiri,_ I forgot to tell you. What's your name?

My eyes saw nothing as I looked at her, stuck too much in thought. What _is_ my name?

* * *

> _Kyoko Kirigiri:_ Oh, um, well-- That's okay. I honestly wasn't sure if you were going to remember your name, since it's pretty obvious your head got hit by some sort of blunt object.
> 
> _KK:_ Here's to hoping you don't have permanent brain damage! haha...

The sheepish grin faded as she sank back into the silence I perpetuated. I could feel the second-hand embarrassment.

* * *

I finally stumbled up, helplessly grabbing onto Kirigiri's shoulder, before realizing that she could barely stand on her own weight-- I nearly fell over. Luckily, the bricks I had collapsed into previously were a steady handhold as I attempted to walk on shattered remnants of what felt like legs, but now were snapped toothpicks, barely able to hold the weight of the body they were attached to. I knew my legs weren't broken- I knew what broken bones felt like- but my mind flooded with the overload of grueling misery as my legs attempted to heave my weight. Kirigiri tucked herself under my arm tight, and held me up to the strength she was capable of.

> _KK:_ ughh... I'm so sorry-
> 
>  _Me:_ It's okay.
> 
> * * *

Now that I was standing up, I stretched to my full height, feeling the pain with every inch my muscles moved. It was better than lying in my blood, but just about anything was better than lying in my blood...

> _KK:_ Okay, can you walk? I really want to get out of here.
> 
> _Me:_ Uh... Yeah.
> 
> _KK:_ Great! Let's get going.

She grabbed my hand, and carefully began walking with me through the rubble.

* * *

> _Me:_ …Why is everything like this?
> 
> _KK:_ Huh? You mean the city? Well... It's kind of a long story, especially if you don't remember.
> 
> _KK:_ Basically, the government collapsed. There's nothing left her except for squatters, dead people, and the rubble of what was Yokohama.
> 
> _KK:_ I've been living around here for a while, now!
> 
> _KK:_ Well... "Living" would be a bit of an overstatement for the kind of life this is, haha.

I could tell why she said that.

> _KK:_ Well, we need to get to my place. Luckily, it's pretty close! I'm surprised you haven't run into it, before.

I didn't say anything back. I was too entranced by the wreckage around me.

As we walked around the bends and curves of the empty streets, I noticed, through all the blur, the destruction. Houses torn down, roads beaten to dust, burning rubber from destroyed cars. I could even still see the colors on little shop signs and doors, faded and burned, a remnant of what used to be a happy city. The fact that Kirigiri still considered this inhabitable was beyond me-- From what I could tell, she was alone. Where did she get her food? How was she still alive through all of the smoke that choked my lungs, and the flames that watered my eyes until they were dry? I noticed as I tried to look at her more closely, that her hair had been singed off, the rest cut to mimic the length. There was blood smeared on her leather jacket, and her legs were covered in asphalt burns. I wanted to ask what happened... But the words never came out of my mouth.

* * *

Finally, we made it to her "residence." It was an old shop building that had miraculously not fallen into ash, complete with a roof, a door that opened halfway, and four compact walls. The windows were broken, but someone had seemingly boarded them up, assumedly Kirigiri. She smiled, and opened the aged front door for me. It creaked with a groaning force as it was pushed up against the bricked rubble, and ash seemingly fell off of its hinges, making it yet another marvelous pursuit of how technology somehow still works, even after a city-destroying fire. The shop seemed to be a bakery at one point, complete with a charred kitchen, a seating area, a bathroom, an electrical system that barely worked, and a couple more weeks worth of food, seemingly rationed for more sustainable use.

> _KK:_ I know, it's not much, but it's something! Better than being out in the cold.

I winced.

> KK: Here, I have scrounges of medical supplies, and maybe the plumbing will be kind, and give us some water. No guarantee, though.
> 
> _Me:_ Oh, thanks.
> 
> _KK:_ Let me take a look at your head first, because it's probably gonna be the easiest injury to patch up.

She eyed my head over keenly, lifting my hair to seemingly reveal gashes. Whatever they were, they hurt.

> _KK:_ Ahh, they're just cuts, don't worry! Your face was just bleeding like crazy because they're still new, I think.
> 
> _Me:_ They still hurt.
> 
> _KK:_ Well, yeah, I'm sure they would. Whatever caused these cuts was pretty sharp!

She ran to the sink, and ran some water onto a cloth. It spat out a tiny rush of water, with some ash, and then stopped. She sighed in relief. She ran back, and held it over my head, patting away the blood staining my face. The stinging was still there, but at least my face was somewhat clean. She discarded my broken glasses, and shuffled through her bag. Now, in my hands, were two pairs of glasses, both around the same make as my original pair, neither of them very close to my original prescription. They hurt my eyes.

> _Me:_ Thanks, but these hurt.
> 
> _KK:_ They do? I'm so sorry...
> 
> _Me:_ It's okay, you were trying to help.
> 
> _KK:_ Well, you should take these bandages, then, so that if your wound reopens, it won't get all over your face.
> 
> _Me:_ Thanks.

I stashed the bandage roll into my jacket's pocket.

> _KK:_ Now that you're all cleaned up- and hopefully your conscience is more clear- Do you remember anything about yourself?
> 
> _Me:_ …
> 
> _KK:_ Oh, uh, well- That was a little broad. Let's see… How old are you? Or, well, how old do you think you are?

I didn't answer-- Not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't. I didn't know who I was, why I was here, what I was doing... Everything was spinning, the floor swirling to my face. I was grabbed by Kirigiri, pulled up and back onto the wall. I don't know why I didn't remember, because I definitely used to know...

> _Me:_ I think I may be 16. Possibly 15? I don't know.
> 
> _KK:_ Well-- It's good that you're starting to remember! Now, uh-- Do you remember your name?
> 
> _Me:_ …No, I don't.
> 
> _KK:_ Well, um, I'm gonna take care of you now, so how about a name I give you? That'll be cool!
> 
> _Me:_ Are you sure?
> 
> _KK:_ Shh, I'm thinking... How about...
> 
> _KK:_ Shinobu?
> 
> _Me:_ Shinobu?
> 
> _KK:_ Yeah! Because, maybe if I call you that, you can remember something else! Haha, um-- Yeah, that's dumb. Sorry...
> 
> _Me:_ No-no, uh, I like it. You can call me whatever you want, I guess.
> 
> _KK:_ Yay! I'll call you Shinobu, now. I think it fits you.

She stared at me for a while.

> _KK_ : Well… Is there anything else you remember about yourself? Maybe, like… Hobbies? Family? …Anything?

I sighed.

> _Me:_ No, I don't. I barely remember anything about myself, if I'll be honest.
> 
> _KK:_ It's nice to know what little I can know of you, then. Like I said, maybe you'll remember more as we, uh-- continue to live here! I guess.
> 
> _KK:_ Honestly, it's nice to have a friend. I've been alone for so long, that I've forgotten what it's like to have a friend!
> 
> _Me:_ You-- You think of me as a friend?
> 
> _KK:_ Sure! I certainly don't hate you. I did just meet you-- And I did see you all beat up, and stuff, but I don't think that makes you a bad person. I don't think you being beat up was your fault, so I like you, right now!

She gave a big, somewhat awkward smile. I couldn't help not smiling myself, through all the pain.


	3. Stay Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning/CW: Description of wounds

I had passed out.

I was so tired-- I didn’t even know it. Apparently, while I was out, she had put some food out, and my face felt cleaner. She had also, at the very least, unbuttoned more than half of my shirt, as I felt a bandage where a long gash was, on my right shoulder. I still hurt, and my legs fell through every time I tried to get up, but at least I was slightly reassured that I wouldn’t be infected due to exposure. A note was left by the food.

* * *

“Hey Shinobu,   
Sorry I left you hanging here in the shop. You’ve been passed out cold for 2 days now, and I had to get more water. I’ll be back in a couple hours-- there’s some actual cots inside the closet, I just kept you where the food and medical stuff was so it would be easier to take care of you. Sorry again!! I’ll have more food and water soon. -KK”

She had a nice signature.  
I slumped back, trying to think of something, anything related to what was going on. Why was I so injured? What had happened to where I’m at? Who even am I? It didn’t make any sense. I obviously could talk and write fluently, but beyond any of my basic knowledge, there was nothing but a distinct, endless blur. It was like I had been plopped onto the Earth far too late, and I just had to make do with what I had. I knocked my head a few times-- Not that it would do anything, but it’s not like I could move to go and bang my head onto some desk until I remembered. For now, all I had was my crushed bones, a big gash on my head and my shoulder, an almost sickeningly-optimistic girl with burnt hair, and the name Shinobu. I gave up trying to think. My eyes hurt from them being open.

* * *

Cold. I jutted to the side when an ice-pack was placed on my shoulder, and looked up to see an also-frightened Kirigiri. Her face was covered in soot, and she had lost the jacket she wore when I had last seen her.

> _KK:_ O-oh my God, um, sorry... I didn't realize you were gonna wake up! I was just putting more pressure on the wound to, um... You-you get it.

I rubbed my eyes.

> _Me:_ How long have you been gone?
> 
> _KK:_ Well... Probably around 5 hours? Scavenging has been getting a lot harder, recently. I would try to find others to camp with us, but, well-- I'm kind of afraid of anyone else to take in, haha. I think I have enough on my hands, at the moment.
> 
> _Me:_ I... I would guess so.
> 
> _KK:_ Again, I'm so sorry for scaring you, I promise I was just trying to help!

She put the ice-pack down, but I nudged her, just a bit too tired to ask her to put the pack back on my shoulder. I was burning up, and it was nice to feel at least a little cold. She was sweating like a pig, probably from the fires ravaging wherever she went.

…pig.  
I don’t like that word, much.

* * *

Her and I sat there in silence, a while. Her eyes looked down as she sat cross legged, and I didn’t have the energy to speak, and didn’t know quite what to say. I studied her face. She was young-- Around the age of a school-girl. She still had on what seemed to be academy clothes, and looking around, I couldn’t tell if there were any other clothes she actually wore. Considering she seemed to be a former student alone in the apocalypse, I didn’t blame her for not having much to wear. It’s not like I had any spare sets of clothes, either. Then, the feeling hit me. These clothes were horribly itchy, and still clotted with blood, my neck being the greatest victim of this scratchy spell. I wanted to take off these horrible clothes as soon as it started, but I also didn’t want to practically expose myself to the sulking girl to my right, so I swallowed the feeling and moped silently. Dust, blood, and sweat sticking to my skin wasn’t even the worst feeling, it was mostly the clothes being made out of cotton that made the sweat stick to my skin. I itched my neck feverishly, but the relief barely lasted, accompanied by the aching pain of my right arm. I stopped, my own scratches making the feeling worse, and looked over to Kirigiri.

> _Me:_ Can you tell me about yourself?

She looked startled. I guess she didn't expect me to speak.

> _KK:_ Um, well, I guess...? You do barely know me, after all, haha.

* * *

> _KK:_ well, you already know my name is Kyoko, but.. I am-- or, uh, I was-- a student studying at the newly-established Yokohama Academy. I am-- was-- a year 9, and I’m 14. I’ve been around here ever since everything collapsed, I guess.
> 
> _Me:_ …When did everything collapse?

She heaved slowly.

> _KK:_ …Around nine months ago. Haha, it’s been that long, already? That’s so weird…

Her smile faded, leaving as quickly as it came. Her eyes looked exhausted.

> _KK:_ Do you remember anything, yet?

I shook my head.

> _KK:_ well, at least we can hope, right? I mean, other than the cut on your head, I couldn’t find any head trauma that would damage your brain. I’m not perfect at that kinda stuff, but I did ace my med class, and that’s pretty good, I think. Well, not like I have any in-person training or anything, but..

She kept going on, but the world was so dizzy that it was difficult to focus on her talking. I knew I was about to pass out again, but I didn’t really want to. But, it’s not really like fighting back was an option. I was still injured beyond her expertise, and it was the only rest I felt like I had gotten in ages. The world fell silent again, and I wasn’t going to fight it.

* * *

* * *


End file.
